uropifandomcom-20200215-history
La Riverego
La Riverego (we sin De Fluv, par de fluv Sait Lorèns we traflùj Kebèk) se de ʒurnàl de Kebeki Esperantisti Sosiadi (in Esperanto : Esperanto-Societo Kebekia). Funden in 1986, je vid usdaven kwer vose in jar in Franci id in Esperanto. Je av du vose voken ov Uropi. Zis de du artikle. Rivalo de Esperanto ? Victor Epp Jam ekzistas strofoj de prevertaj (Prévert) kaj verlenaj (Verlaine) poemoj en « Uropi », kiun ambicia instruisto de la angla lingvo volas igi « u jajn po Uropa », la eŭropan lingvon. Joël Landais vidas ĝin kiel duan lingvon por ĉiuj Eŭropanoj. Ĉu tio estas insultego al Esperanto ? Joël, kiu parolas dekon da lingvoj kaj povas manipuli entute dek sep, ĉiutage kreas kelkajn novajn vortojn. De jam dek kvin jaroj li laboras pri tiu projekto. Laŭ Landais : « Eŭropo, grandega komuna merkato ekde 1993, bezonas komunan lingvon, espereble iun sintezan lingvon. » Li opinias, ke uropi devas iĝi tiu lingvo. Antaŭ multaj jaroj, kiam li ankoraŭ estis studanto en Ŝartro (Chartres), li malkovris monumentan vortaron de la vortradikoj de la modernaj hind-eŭropaj lingvoj. Tiu trovaĵo ebligis lin trovi tion, kio unuigas la vortojn, kiuj nun ŝajnas tiel diversaj. Jen la obsedo de lia vivo kaj lia metodo. Ĉiu nova vorto, kiun li metas en sian vortaron, estas rezulto de komparo inter la dek sep lingvoj parolataj en Eŭropo. Li elektas laŭ du principoj : la komuna hind-eŭropa radiko, se ĝi ekzistas, aŭ la plej uzata formo. La tuto estas ligata per simplega gramatiko, kiun li pruntas en la angla. Tiel la uropia enhavas 30 procente latindevenajn vortojn, 30 procente anglasaks-devenajn kaj 20 procente le la slavaj, greka kaj hispana lingvo. Laŭ Joël Landais, tiel estas ekvilibro ne trovata en Esperanto, en kiu la latindevenaj vortoj « superregas ». Landas opinias, ke la zamenhofa lingvo estas « arkaika kaj malfacila », kaj ke ne utilas klopodi modernigi ĝin, same kiel ne utilas revivigi la plurajn internaciajn lingvojn inventitajn tra la jarcentoj far dekoj de studemuloj, inter kiuj Kartezio (Descartes) kaj Lajbnic (Leibnitz), kiuj estas nenio pli ol lingvaj ekzercoj. Sed « la uropia estas farita por esti rapide lernita kaj uzata de ĉiuj eŭropanoj », diras Joël Landas, kiu jam preparis, por la lernigo de sia lingvo, lernolibron, kiu enhavas ties malmultajn regulojn. La adjektivoj kaj la participioj estas nevariaj. Nur la substantivoj prenas virgenrajn kaj ingenrajn formojn. Ekzemple : bona kato iĝas u bon kat en la uropia. La verboj tute ne havas malfacilaĵojn. La infinitivo ĉiam finiĝas per o'' : la astempon oni esprimas per demeto de tiu ''o, la istempo per i'' kaj la ostempo per prefikso ''ve. Oni eksperimente instruas la uropian en la mezlernejo de Ŝartro, ekster la normalaj lernejaj horoj. Sinjoro Landas jam iomete famiĝas, ĉar kelkaj ĵurnaloj parolis pri li, ekzemple'' Komsomolskaja Pravda''. Diras Landais : « Se oni parolas pri komuna mono, kial oni ne jam almenaŭ komencu priparoli komunan lingvon ? » [ Victor Epp resumtradukis el Corriere Italiano (semajna montreala itallingva ĵurnalo) 1989.05.10 ] [ La Riverego, numar 15, soma 1989 ] Uropi, moderna hindeŭropa lingvo Silvano La Lacerto Auclair L’auteur présente d’autres langues construites à vocation internationale. Aujourd’hui, un indo-européen moderne très bien pensé. Esperantistoj ofte devas rebati la argumenton, ke Esperanto estas baze Eŭropa lingvo. Ni ofte respondas, ke tio estas eble prava je la vortara nivelo, sed ne je la gramatika. Aŭ ke Esperanto estas pli facile lernebla eĉ por Azianoj kaj Afrikanoj, pro ĝia simpleco. Aŭ ke, ĉiuokaze, ĉiuj aliaj eblaj konkurencaj lingvoj, unuarange la Angla, ankaŭ estas Eŭropaj, ĉu ne? En la 80aj jaroj, Franca instruisto, Joël Landais, proponis novan lingvon por antaŭenigi unuecon en Eŭropo. Li nomis tiun lingvon Uropi, laŭ la tiama vorto por «Eŭropa» en tiu lingvo. Ĝi ne nepre prezentas sin kiel tutmondan lingvon, sed same aŭ pli bone ol la Angla povus ludi tiun rolon. Mi trovas, ke Uropi estas tre bona lingvo. En multaj rilatoj, ĝi aspektas al mi pli bona 'ol Esperanto. Jes, jes! Ĝi ja havas malavantaĝojn, unue la preskaŭ totala manko de parolantoj, sed ĝi lingve estas tre bone kaj bele ellaborita. Fakte, mi trovas, ke Uropi pli similas ''naturan lingvon ol Esperanto. Kvankam ĝi estas gramatike tre simpla, ĝi ne enhavas la skemismon, kiu karakterizas Esperanton. Esperantaj verboj, ekzemple, prezentas tiun sistemecon: as, is, os; anta, inta, onta; ata, ita, ota. Uropiaj verboj, kontraŭe, prezentas mankon de finaĵo en la prezenco, regulan finaĵon en la paseo kaj uzon de helpverbo por krei la futuron, kiel la Franca Je vais faire aŭ la Angla I will do. La gramatiko de Uropi eĉ enhavas iujn, malmultajn, esceptojn. Ezemple, kvankam la finaĵo por krei ordajn nombrojn estas -i aŭ -j: duj, trij, kweri, pini, sesi...: dua, tria, kvara, kvina, sesa..., la vorto por «unua» estas pri; uni signifas «unika». Simile por frakcioj, inter kiuj la vorto por «duono» estas escepta:'' mij, trit, kwert, pint''... Simpleco kaj reguleco, do, sed ĉiam kun inspiro de veraj hindeŭropaj lingvoj, ne de pura logiko. Vortaro Se la gramatiko estas la ostaro de lingvo, ĝia karno estas la vortaro. Ankaŭ en tiu kampo, S-ro Landais tre bone laboris. Plej multaj Uropiaj bazaj vortoj estas simplaj sed rekoneblaj formoj de hindeŭropaj radikoj. La kreinto de Uropi simple sekvis la normalan evoluon de la hindeŭropaj lingvoj al pli granda simpleco. Tiel ni trovos: kun por hundo, tab por tablo, man por viro, ʒina (=ĵina) por virino (plej multaj inaj vortoj regule formiĝas per aldono de -a, krom kvin*), has por domo, vest por vestaĵo, sol por suno. Aŭ verboj: voko por paroli, so por esti, vado por piediri, ito por iri, kluzo por fermi, sopo por dormi. Aŭ adjektivoj kaj adverboj: nar por nigra, bel por bela, spel por rapide. Aŭ bun por bona '''kaj por bone... Malpli da gramatika sistemeco ol en Esperanto, sed tamen facila lingvo. Tiel, oni diras pos por post, post kiam kaj poste; berù por malantaŭ kaj malantaŭe. Ni rimarku, ke, samfamilie kiel pos, oni trovas: posen: malfrua kaj posni: lasta. Simile, ru-'' estas adverbo/prefikso kiel la Esperanta re- (kun la senco inverse, ne duan fojon) kaj havas rilaton kun ''ruk: dorso. Kompreneble, tute bonvenas internaciaj vortoj. Jen kelkaj, kies tradukon mi eĉ ne bezonos doni: teatra, simfonij, taksì, burò, skol, wikènd, centimeter, kilowàtt. Aŭ ankaŭ Swisia, India, Unizen State Ameriku (USA), Kanada. Kiam mankis komuna hindeŭropa radiko aŭ internacia vorto, S-ro Landais decidis kunmiksi du aŭ tri radikojn, kreante vortojn facile rekoneblajn de pluraj lingvogrupoj. Ekzemploj estas: santo por kanti, liamo por ami, fram por amiko. Tiu sistemo ŝajnas al mi pli internaciiga ol tiu de Esperanto, t.e. elekti radikon el unu lingvo. Granda avantaĝo de la Uropiaj vortoj super la Esperantaj estas ilia facila prononco. Mankas en Uropi tiaj sinsekvoj de konsonantoj kiel en sa'nkt'a, de'kkv'ar aŭ e'ksc'ii. Ĉar al tio aldoniĝas neregula akcento (nu, ĝi ja sekvas regulojn, sed ne ĉiam falas je la sama silabo), Uropi verŝajne estas pli belsona ol Esperanto. Iom pli da gramatiko Uropi ne havas akuzativon, sed fiksan vortordon (krom en poemoj). Ĝi tamen havas genitivon, markitan de ''-i aŭ -u'' (laŭ tio, ĉu la vorto finiĝas per konsonanto aŭ ''-a''), ''-is'' kaj ''-us'' en pluralo. Pluralo de baza formo estiĝas kun aldono de ''-e'' aŭ de ''-s'' (laŭ la sama regulo). Kvankam adjektivoj ne havas fiksan finaĵon, oni povas krei derivitan adjektivon, laŭ la sama formo kiel la genitivo: mani signifas «de viro» (post la nomo) aŭ «vira» (antaŭ la nomo). Kompreneble, adjektivoj ne akordiĝas. Ankaŭ adverboj simple formiĝas kaj finiĝas per ''-am, -em, -im aŭ -um''. Tiu genitiva formo ankaŭ utilas por formi kunmetitajn vortojn (same kiel en Volapük; amuze, ĉu ne?). Tiel, ni havas vortojn kiel lucitòr** (lumturo), jasikrèm (glacikremo, t.e. glaciaĵo) aŭ campihàs** (kampardomo). Ĉar en la gramatiko mankas rigideco, la finaĵo de l’ genitivo povas malaperi, se necesas, ekzemple en tezorisel: trezorinsulo. Sed la genieco de Uropi ĉefe videblas en la uzo de afiksoj. Se ni konsideras pli plurajn Esperantajn vortojn kiel konkludi, ekskludi, kompari, prezidento, prioritato, respekto, komplico, traduki, evento, esprimi, oni vidas uzon de Latinaj prefiksoj. Tiujn vortojn oni tamen devas unuope lerni. En Uropi, tiuj vortoj estas regule derivitaj kaj ofte rekoneblaj: kokluzo, uskluzo, koeglo, prisedan, prirèg, ruspèk, koeldor, traduto, usvenad, uspreso. Aparte impresis min la vorto inkiden: en-infan-ita: graveda. Mi ankaŭ ŝatis la uzon de la prefikso -èl (-ilo) post substantivoj, kiel en horèl (horilo, do horloĝo) aŭ bustèl (mamilo, do mamzono). La manko de prefikso kiel la Esperanta mal- (ja ekzistas prefikso an-, sed ĝi pli signifas ne- aŭ sen-) estas larĝe kompensita. Problemoj Nu, ne ĉio estas perfekta en la reĝlando de Uropi. Mankas preskaŭ la tuta scienca vortaro. La kreinto de la lingvo tenas sian rajton mem krei novajn vortojn kaj mem diskonigi la informojn necesajn por bone lerni la lingvon; li foje pensigas al mi pri Schleyer, kreinto de Volapük. Sed ĉefe mankas parolantoj. Eble mankas spaco por nova internacia lingvo en la nuna mondo: realistoj lernas la Anglan, dum idealistoj lernas Esperanton (plus la Anglan...). *Tiuj kvin paroj estas: pater, mata: patr(in)o; frat, sesta: frat(in); son, dota: fil(in)o; man, ʒina: ''vir(in)o; kaj bub, ʒika'': knab(in)o. Aldoniĝas papa kaj mama. **La litero c estas prononcita ŝ. [ La Riverego, numar 101, otèm 2010 ] Category:Esperanto Category:Novar